


Family Day

by HazelBlackwood



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, family day, soloshe, solosheweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBlackwood/pseuds/HazelBlackwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot for SoloShe Week on Tumblr. This is about Aladdin who meets his parents in the current world of Magi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Day

SoloShe week: Day 1 Family Day

Aladdin was as short as always when he tried to grab the delicious apple from the tall tree. He really wished he would hurry up and grow taller already. Why was it taking so long? It’s been over a year since he got to know Morgiana and Alibaba and they seemed to be growing much faster than Aladdin did.   
However…. He could just as easily use his magic to fly until he reached the spot where he could wrap his small hand around the piece of fruit and take it. So that was what he did. No point in thinking about the shortcomings, right?   
The juice filled his mouth with a sweet and fresh sensation in the warm weather when he took the first bite. Aladdin leaned against the tree that stood on top of a small hill on its own while all the other trees were gathered on the bottom of the hill, surrounding the big apple tree.   
It was then that the rukh started to flutter around the boy, whispering softly, but Aladdin couldn’t make out what they were trying to tell him. The whispers were gentle and warmth filled the boy’s body when they gathered around him, more and more until Aladdin saw only gold instead of the green of the trees beneath. He was temporarily blinded when he started to sense a presence. It was a presence he hadn’t felt before, he thought, so he tried to look around, tried to see, but with no success.   
Then, however, he noticed a second presence, one very similar to his own. It was in that moment Aladdin understood what the rukh were trying to tell him. The rukh were now fading, gathering into two separate spots and changing and forming until two beings stood there. Aladdin could see them clearly now. Although.. he wasn’t sure what to think of this yet.   
This was because his parents stood before him, in their usual clothes they wore in the memories Aladdin showed everyone in this world. They were carrying their smiles, Solomon had his confident smile with his warm and loving gaze that never seemed to disappear, unless he was teasing someone or being sarcastic.   
Sheba was grinning, almost too excited as her pink hair softly blew in the wind, which made Aladdin wonder how that was even possible. They were beings of the rukh. They didn’t have actual bodies right?   
The boy was confused, that, he knew for sure now.   
These were his parents..   
The ones of which he showed their story to so many people, of which Yunan commented that Solomon and Ugo were rather strict about Aladdin’s responsibilities. These were the parents that sacrificed so much to make the current world possible, so Aladdin along others could live in it.   
But why were they here? Why did they appear before Aladdin now? Why not earlier? Why not in the Holy Palace? Why now of all times?   
No words were exchanged as he stared at them, Solomon’s features now calculating and calm, as if waiting for Aladdin to speak up first. Sheba seemed to almost explode with excitement, as if she really couldn’t wait any longer and wanted to lounge herself at Aladdin.   
He knew all this for sure too. The rukh showed it. Their souls appeared and thus Aladdin could easily read and see what they were thinking and feeling.   
And that, brought him to his next realization. They were feeling nothing but warmth, caring, worrying… love..   
They showed love in its purest form. At least, that was the way Aladdin was familiar with love. The way Alibaba and Morgiana looked at him. The way the late old lady that called him family looked at him. His parents looked at him the same way. Everything about them, their bodies, their thoughts, their hearts.. They were showing Aladdin they did love him. Even if they weren’t there to be with him, to raise him or talked to him at all.   
A warm feeling erupted in Aladdin’s small chest. He gulped away the nerves that were trying to get hold of his throat and limbs.   
What was he supposed to do? Talk to them? Should he say something to them? But weren’t they the ones visiting him? Shouldn’t they speak up first? Or were they waiting for something else? Was that it? But then what did they want from Aladdin?   
Sheba held out her hand and tilted her head to one side. Aladdin took a moment to stare at the hand before looking back up and locked his gaze with hers.   
This was his mother.. The one who gave her life but held on still until she made sure the baby in her belly was safe..   
His own mother..   
Together with his father..   
They looked happy together, peaceful and so proud..   
Proud of Aladdin? Were they proud of him? But what had he accomplished at all in this world up until now?   
He had made friends, he had a family now, he was learning a lot in this world. Maybe he should tell them that? He felt like he wanted to tell them all that he managed to do in this world. It didn’t feel wrong or bad to have his parents look at him like that.   
After thinking this, Aladdin reached out and took the hand. It was solid, flesh, warm and soft.. It felt soothing so Aladdin took a step forward but was being pulled by Sheba, who had lost her patience in the end.   
Embraced in a hug, one he couldn’t say he experienced anything like it before, Aladdin buried his face in her clothes. After a short while, Aladdin had no idea how long the hug lasted, the arms around him loosened. He looked up, noticing a hand on his mother’s shoulder. It was Solomon’s, his father’s, who had gently put that on her shoulder to tell her they didn’t have that much time left and he still wanted to.. what did he want? Somehow, Aladdin couldn’t make out in the rukh what it was Solomon was trying to tell him.   
Aladdin then received a hair ruffling instead and a cheeky grin from his father, which made Aladdin blush and pout slightly.   
Sheba seemed to be laughing, but since no sounds came out of her mouth, it looked kind of funny the way she bowed her head slightly and buried her nose in Aladdin’s hair.   
But then.. the rukh started to fade, which meant their time was up. They seemed to be satisfied because they got their point across to Aladdin. They showed him what they wanted to let him know, what they wanted to make him realize. Aladdin understood this and finally, a smile flashed across his own features before he waved them goodbye until they were completely gone, re-joined with the Great Flow of the Rukh. 

_Thank you for reading this oneshot! ^^ Please leave your thoughts on it in a comment. I would highly appreciate it~! :)_


End file.
